princebaltofandomcom-20200214-history
Kryptoladdin
Another Aladdin spoof by PrinceBalto. Cast *Krypto (Krypto The Superdog) as Aladdin *Brainy Barker (Krypto The Superdog) as Jasmine *Po (Kung Fu Panda) as Genie *Jock (Lady & The Tramp) as The Sultan *King Julien (Madagascar) as Abu *Manny (Ice Age) as Elephant Abu *Oogi (The Legend Of Korra) as The Magic Carpet *The Great Prince Of The Forest (Bambi) as Rajah *Bambi (Bambi) as Cub Rajah *Ignatius (Krypto The Superdog) as Iago *Roscoe (Oliver & Company) as Jafar *Splinter (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) as Old Jafar *Savio (The Penguins Of Madagascar) as Snake Jafar *Vaatu (The Legend Of Korra) as Genie Jafar *Captain Gutt (Ice Age 4) as Razoul *The Pirates (Ice Age 4) as Razoul's Henchmen *Streaky (Krypto The Superdog) as The Peddler *Nuka (The Lion King 2) as Gazeem *Kate, Lilly (Alpha & Omega) & Aleu (Balto 2) as The Balcony Harem Girls *Squeaky (Krypto The Superdog) & Sagwa (Sagwa The Chinese Siamese Cat) as The Hungry Kids *Steele (Balto) as Prince Achmed *Charlie Barkin (All Dogs Go To Heaven) as The Melon Seller *Sheriff Terrorbull (Wild West: The Cowboys Of Moo Mesa) as The Apple Seller *Smaug (The Hobbit 1977) as The Cave Of Wonders Scenes *Kryptoladdin part 1: ("Arabian Nights")/On a Dark Night *Kryptoladdin part 2: Krypto on the Run ("One Jump Ahead") *Kryptoladdin part 3: Krypto fights with Steele/("One Jump Ahead" (Reprise) *Kryptoladdin part 4: Brainy Barker's Dream *Kryptoladdin part 5: Roscoe and Jock's Conversation/Brainy Barker Runs Away *Kryptoladdin part 6: Trouble at the Marketplace/Roscoe's Evil Plan *Kryptoladdin part 7: Krypto Arrested (part 1) *Kryptoladdin part 8: Krypto Arrested (part 2; Brainy Barker Confronts Roscoe) *Kryptoladdin part 9: Krypto Escapes with a Ninja Rat *Kryptoladdin part 10: The Cave of Wonders (part 1) *Kryptoladdin part 11: The Cave of Wonders (part 2; A Narrow Escape) *Kryptoladdin part 12: The Amazing All-Powerful Po (part 1; "Friend Like Me") *Kryptoladdin part 13: The Amazing All-Powerful Po (part 2) *Kryptoladdin part 14: Jock Upbraids Roscoe *Kryptoladdin part 15: Krypto's First Wish *Kryptoladdin part 16: Roscoe Makes his Move/("Prince Krypto") *Kryptoladdin part 17: Jock Rides on Oogi *Kryptoladdin part 18: Krypto Argues with Po/Krypto Goes to Brainy Barker *Kryptoladdin part 19: Do You Trust Me?/("A Whole New World") *Kryptoladdin part 20: Krypto Almost Spills the Beans/Krypto and Brainy Barker's Kiss *Kryptoladdin part 21: Krypto Gets Ambushed/Po Saves Krypto's Life *Kryptoladdin part 22: Roscoe Gets Exposed *Kryptoladdin part 23: Krypto's Depression/Ignatius Steals the Lamp *Kryptoladdin part 24: Jock's Announcement/Po's New Master is Roscoe *Kryptoladdin part 25: Roscoe's Dark Wishes *Kryptoladdin part 26: ("Prince Krypto" (Reprise) *Kryptoladdin part 27: The Ends of the Earth *Kryptoladdin part 28: Krypto vs. Roscoe (part 1; Roscoe Takes Over Agrabah) *Kryptoladdin part 29: Krypto vs. Roscoe (part 2) *Kryptoladdin part 30: Krypto vs. Roscoe (part 3) *Kryptoladdin part 31: Happy End in Agrabah *Kryptoladdin part 32: End Credits Cast Gallery Krypto e25.jpg|Krypto as Aladdin Brainy barker .png|Brainy Barker as Jasmine 1000px-PoKFP2.jpg|Po as Genie Jock.JPG|Jock as The Sultan KJ 3.png|King Julien as Abu Manny (close up).jpg|Manny as Elephant Abu Oogi.png|Oogi as The Magic Carpet GreatPrince.1.png|The Great Prince Of The Forest as Rajah Ignacious 01.jpg|Ignatius as Iago Roscoe.JPG|Roscoe as Jafar 1987 Splinter.jpg|Splinter as Old Jafar Savio.jpg|Savio as Snake Jafar Vaatu.png|Vaatu as Genie Jafar Captain Gutt2.JPG|Captain Gutt as Razoul STR01-1-.jpg|Streaky as The Peddler Nuka2.png|Nuka as Gazeem Kate.JPG|Kate as Balcony Harem Girl #1 Lilly2.JPG|Lilly as Balcony Harem Girl #2 Aleu7.JPG|Aleu as Balcony Harem Girl #3 Krypto Streuner wird unsichtbar.avi 000567279.jpg|Squeaky as Hungry Child #1 Sagwa2.jpg|Sagwa as Hungry Child #2 Steele8.JPG|Steele as Prince Achmed CharlieBarkininAllDogs1.png|Charlie Barkin as The Melon Seller Sheriff Terrorbull.jpg|Sheriff Terrorbull as The Apple Seller Smaug 77.jpg|Smaug as The Cave Of Wonders Category:Aladdin Category:Movie Spoofs Category:PrinceBalto Category:PrinceBalto Spoofs